As an image pickup device, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 07-174947 discloses a fingerprint-detecting device formed by joining a fiber optical plate constituted by integrally bundling a plurality of optical fibers to a solid-state image pickup device such as a CCD (charge coupled device) image sensor.